1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a bass sound amplifying enclosure, a woofer including the bass sound amplifying enclosure, and an electronic device including the woofer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as digital TVs, have recently become thinner owing to the development of flat display panel technology. It may be important to determine types and locations of sound reproduction speakers in order to maintain the thinness of these electronic devices. A bar type speaker installed in a lower bezel below a flat display panel prevents digital TVs from becoming thicker. However, the bar type speaker has a low sound pressure level in a bass sound bandwidth of 100˜300 Hz and thus the sound quality thereof is unsatisfactory.